


[VID] Black Sails || NFWMB

by willowbilly



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Closed Captions Available, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Hozier, M/M, Multi, additional max/eleanor and eleanor/vane for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly
Summary: Nothing fucks with my baby.This show hurts me? In such a good way? Anyways please behold the fruits of my agony, or whatever.





	[VID] Black Sails || NFWMB

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here!](http://willowbilly.tumblr.com/post/178428748916/black-sails-nfwmb)
> 
> Watch on YouTube [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9F_Bbb6h2k&t=2s)

[Black Sails || NFWMB](https://vimeo.com/291430317) from [willowbilly](https://vimeo.com/user89064418) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
